


Heir to the Throne

by flightoftheseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gen, Nephil Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: It is a most unholy day. Commence the celebrations. The boyking's heir has arrived.   Where Boyking Sam adopts Jack and he takes over Hell's kingdom.





	Heir to the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for the Boyking server, I really liked this idea as a verse of its own and I might continue it, but I'm sure yet! ❤ (also unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine!)

Jack stood over the churned earth, the dirt crumpled as he raised his hands. The fiery pits of Hell are revealed to the day and Jack’s eyes glow a brilliant yellow. The reddish brilliance shone and crackled with fire, screams echoed from the deepest pits of Hell. 

Jack turns around then, sensing the celestial presence behind him. He expected them to be here around him. He knew this day would come when his powers were finally stronger enough, and he made his choice. He knew destined for the throne and next in line. 

Jack glares at the destroyed ground, “I told you I said _no_ , leave me alone. I made my choice already,” Jack says, he feels the pull of celestial energy at his core and he whips around, pulling the offending angel, Jofiel, into the air. 

Jofiel barely had time to protest before Jack closes his palm into a fist, which disintegrates his vessel and it explodes into a pile of ash and dust.

Jack’s eyes glow yellow and he screams, “Enough! I am not going with you! I chose _Sam_.” He had enough of their long speeches that aimed to placate him. The angels had tried to get him to fight for them and to help them repair Heaven. They had tried to control him and his power to repair their mistakes.

The remaining angel, Dumah, stared frighteningly at Jack but she still snarled 

had seen her before. She took out her angel blade and Jack scowled and raised his hand. 

“He’s..the devil, far worse than the Devil even,” Dumah, says, Jack frowns at her and narrows his eyes. Jack lowers his hands and sneers at the celestial beings in front of him. 

“You are no better, you hurt my _family_ and hurt my friends. Sam gave me a _choice_ ,” He spits out, thinking about Sam hurts his heart. 

Jack threw the angel into the ground and ripped his Grace out and tossed the empty vessel into the clearing

Jack turned back the destroyed ground. He had once believed angels to be good but then he realized they were just another monster. 

“Sam cares, far more than you ever have.. or _ever_ will,” Jack said, he swallowed harshly. 

Sam was not evil, or malevolent, the angels had destroyed everything he knew to get him to say yes. 

They had wanted him to join their side so he could fix their mistakes and their broken home. 

He was finished with Heaven. He raises his hand and banishes the remaining angels back to Heaven.

Jack turned back to the fiery pit in the ground, a hell gate that would lead him exactly where he needed to go. The spirits of the damaged rejoiced at his presence. Jack grinned as the screeches got louder and louder. 

Inky storm clouds formed as far as Jack could see and thunder roared across the sky as Jack tore up the ground, and opened up the portal and fell into Hell to take his place in Hell’s kingdom. 

 


End file.
